Various types of devices have been developed for storing, displaying, and dispensing and storing of materials such as flexible tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,817 discloses a cardboard box having a bottom wall, sidewalls, a front end wall with a window, a rear end wall, and a spool member spanning from sidewall to sidewall. Flexible tubing is wrapped around the spool member and dispensed thru the window. Such conventional devices have enjoyed considerable success. However, such conventional devices often slip on the shelf when the tubing is pulled by the customer causing damage to the front of the cardboard box. Another disadvantage with conventional devices is that a significant amount of material is employed increasing the overall cost of the device.